


Just An Old Fashioned Love Song

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I don't apologize one bit for it, Children, College, Explicit Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marital Fidelity, Marriage, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of explicit sex, lots of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: When Stiles and Derek first met they weren’t exactly friends. In fact, each one found the other one annoying. Stiles had Derek arrested for a murder which he hadn’t committed. After Derek was released, he and Stiles were constantly at odds with each other. Derek would lose his patience with Stiles and shove him against a wall. Stiles would lose his temper with Derek and snark back at him. This went on for a while, until really dangerous things began to happen to the pack of werewolves that Derek and Stiles were part of.Then something unusual happened. Stiles and Derek began to save each other’s lives on a regular basis. And their animosity toward each other faded away. And they became friends.Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and all the years ahead, Stiles grows from a teenager into a young man. And Derek was there to share all of the birthdays. This story will follow Stiles and Derek from the first day that they met and into the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek in love. Hot, passionate, explicit, loving sex. Incredibly sweet. Lots of tooth-rotting fluff. And I don’t apologize a bit for it. So hold on tight and enjoy the ride possums!

(Just an old-fashioned love song,  
(Comin' down in three-part harmony.  
(Just an old-fashioned love song,  
(One I'm sure they wrote for you and me.

 

Sixteen.  
Stiles and Scott were in the woods looking for Scott’s inhaler that he had lost the night before. Suddenly a tall dark haired man confronted them.  
“That’s Derek Hale”, Stiles said to Scott. “Remember? His family were all killed in a fire”.  
Stiles stared at Derek. He was very aroused by the tall, dark, muscular man. Stiles’ cock was as hard as steel in his jeans, and he was dripping pre come into his boxer briefs.  
Derek stared at Stiles. He could smell the arousal rolling off of the boy in waves. He was very aroused by the slender, pale, beautiful boy. Derek’s cock was hard enough to drive nails into wood. He was dripping pre come down the leg of his jeans.  
Then he looked at Scott and scowled.  
“This is private property”, Derek said. “Get off my land!”  
Scott stood frozen in fear, unable to speak a word.  
Stiles stepped forward and spoke.  
“I’m Stiles, and this is Scott. We’re looking for his inhaler.”  
Derek tossed the inhaler to Scott.  
“Here”, he said. Now get out!”  
That night, Stiles jerked off. “Derek”, he moaned as he came.  
That night, Derek jerked off. “Stiles”, he moaned as he came.

Seventeen.  
The kanima had Stiles and Derek trapped in the swimming pool at the high school. It had temporarily paralyzed Derek, and Stiles had been holding him up in the water for two hours. He dropped him while he grabbed his phone from the side of the pool. Then he dove down to the bottom and pulled Derek back up to the surface. He held on to a support on the diving board while he kept Derek afloat. Finally, Scott arrived and the kanima ran away.  
Stiles had saved Derek’s life while risking his own life in the process. That was when Derek knew that he was in love with Stiles. In love with his courage and his strength and his loyalty. In love with his intelligence and his constant talking and his sarcasm. In love with his goodness and his sweetness and his sunny nature. But Stiles was only seventeen. Too young for a serious romantic relationship. So he didn’t let Stiles know how he felt about him.  
Stiles was in love with Derek as well. He had been in love with him for months. But he didn’t think that Derek felt the same way about him. Derek thought making friends with Stiles would be enough for now. Then when Stiles turned eighteen, he would reveal his true feelings to him. So they became friends. And Stiles was happy that Derek was now his friend. Maybe in time Derek would come to love him the way that he loved Derek.

Eighteen.  
It was Stiles’ eighteenth birthday. And he had told everyone that he didn’t want a big party. Maybe just a movie with his friends with sandwiches, cake and ice cream. So everyone agreed. Stiles’ birthday was on Thursday, which was a school night. So the plan was to go to the movie on Friday night and have the party with his friends and his dad after the movie.  
Stiles' dad phoned Derek and invited him to the party, then grinned as he hung up.  
“Time to get those two together”, he chuckled to himself.

Stiles was surprised and pleased that Derek was at the party. They had the sandwiches, cake, and ice cream. Then Stiles got his birthday presents. There was a big, brightly wrapped package from Derek. Stiles opened it and found DVDs of all the seasons from Star Trek.  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles said with a huge smile. “These are really expensive!”  
“You’re worth it”, Derek replied with an equally huge smile.  
Stiles blushed.

All of Stile’s friends wished him a happy birthday and said goodnight. Derek stayed behind.  
“I want to talk to you about something important”, he said to Stiles.  
“Ok”, Stiles replied.  
The sheriff had to leave. He was on duty that night at the station, and wouldn’t be back until breakfast.  
“Stay as long as you like, Derek”, he said, with a big grin on his face. “Goodnight, Stiles. See you boys in the morning”.  
Stiles and Derek looked at each other smiling shyly and blushed.  
“Come over to the sofa Derek, and we can talk”, Stiles said.  
“Sure’, Derek replied.  
They sat on the sofa and looked at each other for a moment.  
“What did you want to say, Der?”, Stiles asked.  
Derek cleared his throat and looked at Stiles nervously.  
“Well, it’s like this”, he said. “Stiles, I…..I…..”  
“Yes?”, Stiles asked.  
Suddenly the words rolled out of Derek, like a dam which couldn’t hold back the water anymore.  
“Stiles”, he said, “I love you. I mean, I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time. But I didn’t tell you, because you were too young. Just seventeen. But now you’re older. I mean, you’re an adult now. You’re eighteen. So I can tell you. I love you”.  
He caught his breath and looked at Stiles anxiously. Stiles took Derek’s hand in his.  
“That’s good to know”, Stiles replied. “Because I love you, too. I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time as well. And I hoped that you felt the same. Because I love you, Derek”.  
Suddenly they were kissing, passionately and deeply. Derek lay back on the sofa and Stiles crawled on top of him. They kissed and then looked breathlessly at each other.  
They could feel each other’s hard cocks pressing against each other. Derek looked deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I’ve wanted you since that first day in the woods”, Derek said. “I was aroused by you. My cock got hard as steel when I looked at you. You are so beautiful, baby. And I sensed your arousal as well. Your cock was hard as steel in your pants. And every time we saw each other after that, I got hard. And you got hard as well. So I knew that you wanted me as much as I wanted you.” They kissed passionately and wetly.  
“I want you so much, babe”, Stiles replied. “Starting on that day in the woods and every day since then. My cock gets hard when I'm around you. I'm aroused by you. You are so handsome, babe. I jerk off every night and think about you.”  
“I know”, Derek said. “I listen outside your window and hear you jerking your hard cock. I hear you calling out my name as you come. Then I go home and jerk off and think about you”.  
Stiles grinned.  
“You do have it bad”, Stiles said. “But that’s ok. I have it bad for you as well”.  
Derek grinned.  
“Yes I do”, Derek replied. “And it’s good to know that you feel the same.”  
“So what are we going to do about it, Sourwolf?”, Stiles asked.  
“Well, I have an idea”, Derek replied. “Want to hear it?”  
“Yeah, I do”, Stiles said.  
“Well Stiles”, Derek said, I think that we should go upstairs to your room, get naked, and proceed from there. How does that sound to you?”  
“Well Derek”, Stiles replied, “That sounds like an excellent idea to me. Let’s go”.  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him to his feet. Then he kissed him again, deeply and wetly. Stiles returned the kiss. Then he led Derek up the stairs to his bedroom. They stopped several times to kiss each other along the way.

They went into Stiles’ bedroom and shut the door. Then they kissed again as they started to undress each other. When they were naked, they stood for a moment and looked at each other.  
“Beautiful”, Derek said.  
“Gorgeous”, Stiles replied.  
They were both aroused, their cocks hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs.  
“Well, wolfman”, Stiles said”, your tight jeans were a giveaway. You do have a huge werewolf cock!”  
“Well, human”, Derek replied, “even your baggy jeans never hid the truth. You do have a very long, very thick cock!”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said. “I get a lot of envious looks in the locker room. I think that’s why Theo Raeken hates me”.  
Derek laughed.  
“Well, I’m bigger than all of the werewolves that I’ve seen when the packs run in the woods”, he said.  
Stiles laughed.  
“That doesn’t surprise me, Big Guy”, he replied.  
“Stiles”, Derek said, “I want to fuck you until you scream my name. How about that?”  
‘Derek”, Stiles replied, “That sounds good to me. That is, if afterwards, I get to fuck you until you scream my name as well. Deal?”  
“Deal”, Derek said.

They explored each other’s bodies, licking and biting each other’s nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other’s big thick hard cocks and large balls.  
Stiles got the lube, and Derek lubed Stiles’ little pink hole. He inserted his fingers and brushed against Stiles’ prostate. Stiles moaned in ecstasy.  
Then Derek placed Stiles’ feet on his shoulders. He lubed his big thick hard cock and slowly pushed it into Stiles. As he bottomed out, they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation.  
“You’re so tight and hot”, Derek said. “Just as I imagined that you would be”.  
“And you’re so big, hot, and throbbing”, Stiles replied. “Just as I imagined that you would be”.  
Derek began to fuck Stiles slowly, and sparks of passion ran up and down both of their spines.  
“Faster, baby!”, Stiles said. “Fuck me faster!”  
Derek fuck Stiles faster, with long, hard strokes.  
“Derek!”, Stiles cried out as he came, shooting his thick hot come on his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek’s pistoning cock.  
“Stiles!”, Derek exclaimed as he came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles, and they hugged and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.

 

They rested for awhile, then Stiles lubed Derek’s little red hole. He inserted his fingers and rubbed against Derek’s prostate, causing Derek to moan in ecstasy. Then Stiles placed Derek’s feet on his shoulders. He lubed his long thick hard cock and slowly pushed it into Derek. As he bottomed out, again they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation.  
“You’re tight and hot as well, baby”, Stiles said. “Like I imagined you would be”.  
“And you’re long, hot, and throbbing as well, my love”, Derek replied. “Like I imagined you would be”.  
As Stiles began to fuck Derek slowly, once again sparks of passion ran up and down their spines.  
“Faster and harder, my love!”, Derek said. “Fuck me faster and harder!”  
Stiles fucked Derek fast and hard.  
“Stiles!”, Derek shouted as he came, shooting his thick hot come on his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles’ pounding cock.  
“Derek!”, Stiles shouted as he came, shooting his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek, and again they hugged and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

The next morning they awoke and smiled at each other.  
“Good morning, baby”, Stiles said.  
“Good morning, my love”, Derek replied.  
They kissed passionately. They both felt each other’s hard cocks throbbing against each other’s stomachs.  
“I think that both of us are ready for another round”, Stiles said.  
“It would appear so”, Derek replied.  
“So before we make love, I want to say something”, Stiles said. “We are mates now”.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “We are mates now”.  
“So “, Stiles said, “I think that we should exchange the mating bite”.  
“Yes, we should”, Derek replied.  
“And”, Stiles said, “You should knot me”.  
Derek looked at Stiles for a moment.  
“I want to knot you, very much”, he said. “But there is some pain involved. We don’t have to do it if you don't really want to”.  
“I want to do it, Derek”, Stiles replied. “Even if there is some pain involved. I want to be your mate in every way. I want you to give me the mating bite. And I want you to knot me”.  
Derek kissed Stiles and held him close.  
“How am I so lucky to have you?”, he asked.  
“I’m the lucky one to have you”, Stiles replied.

“The most comfortable way to do it is for you to ride me”, Derek said. “Then after we both come, you can lean against me until my knot goes back down”.  
"Alright”, Stiles replied. “Let’s do it”.  
Derek sat up with his back against the headboard. Then Stiles sat on Derek’s lap, facing him. He leaned back as Derek lubed his hole. Then Derek lubed his big hard cock. Stiles raised himself up and placed the head of Derek’s cock against his hole. Then he lowered himself slowly down on Derek’s cock inch by inch until he bottomed out. They both moaned as they felt the onslaught of sensation again. Stiles could feel Derek’s huge hard veiny dick throbbing inside of him and filling him completely. Derek felt the exquisite heat and tightness of Stiles squeezing and rippling along his hard cock.  
Stiles began to raise and lower himself on Derek’s cock. On each stroke he felt Derek’s cock rubbing against his prostate. They both felt the sparks of passion ran up and down their spines. Stiles rode Derek’s cock faster and harder. His own hard cock was slapping against his stomach as he fucked himself on Derek's dick. Suddenly, he felt the thickening knot at the base of Derek’s cock. He raised himself up and then sat down quickly and hard. Derek’s engorged knot went past Stiles’ rim and they both cried out. They leaned toward each other. Derek’s fangs came out and he bit Stiles on his left shoulder. At the same time Stiles bit Derek on his left shoulder.  
Derek’s knot rubbed against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles came, shooting ribbons of thick hot come on Derek’s chest and stomach.  
“Derek!”, Stiles shouted. “Derek. my mate!”  
He clenched around Derek’s hard cock and enormous knot.  
Derek came, shooting stream after stream of hot thick potent come deep up inside of Stiles.  
“Stiles!”, Derek exclaimed. “Stiles, my mate!”  
They hugged and kissed as they waited for Derek’s knot to go back down.  
"How long?”, Stiles asked.  
“About half an hour, I think”, Derek asked. “I’ve actually never knotted anyone before. That only happens with your true mate”.  
“Your true mate”, Stiles said. “I like the sound of that”.  
“So do I”, Derek replied.  
They kissed passionately.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

From then on they were together constantly. That summer, Derek slept at Stiles’ house a few nights during the week, and Stiles slept at Derek’s loft a few nights during the week. That fall, when Stiles left for college, Derek went with him to Stanford, and they leased an apartment near the campus. Neither one of them wanted to be away from the other for a single day. Derek enrolled at the university and studied for his master’s degree in architecture while Stiles studied Celtic and Druid History . And every night they made love.

Twenty two.  
After graduation they moved back to Beacon Hills.  
And Derek asked, “Stiles sweetheart, will you marry me?”  
And Stiles replied, “Yes, Derek darling! Yes! A million times yes!”  
They were married.  
They bought a Craftsman style house and refurbished it. Derek became an architect and Stiles wrote fantasy novels about werewolves and wizards.  
Derek’s strength as a werewolf became stronger and stronger, partly because of his being close to Stiles. Because Stiles’ spark had developed into a full mage. He became a very powerful mage, and used his powers for good. Together he and Derek helped those in need, and fought for justice.

And Stiles got pregnant. Joyfully so. Several times. Five times, to be exact. They had two boys and three girls.  
And they lived long, happy lives with their family and friends surrounding them.  
And the best part? They loved each other deeply, completely, faithfully, and devotedly every day of their lives.

 

(Just an old-fashioned love song,  
(Comin' down in three-part harmony.  
(Just an old-fashioned love song,  
(One I'm sure they wrote for you and me.

Stiles and Derek.  
In love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
